Sweet Sacrifice
by Mrs.Sabaku119
Summary: I dream in darkness. I sleep to die. Erase the silence. Erase my life. Our burning ashes, blacken the day. A world of nothingness, blow me away. -Songfic... NaruSaku.


**Here is my third installment to the challenge! Check out "Missing" for one and "Lithium" for two! :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**(By the way, this is super fun to do xD I recommend this challenge to anyone!)**

_**Summary: **__I dream in darkness. I sleep to die. Erase the silence. Erase my life. Our burning ashes, blacken the day. A world of nothingness, blow me away. -Songfic... NaruSaku._

**Name; **Sweet Sacrifice...

**Main Couples; **NaruSaku...

**Genre; **Angst, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance...

**Rated; **'M' for language, death, and just plain weirdness...

**Status; **Complete...

**Time; **About a year after Pain's attack... *AU*

**WARNING: **As always, there is something wrong with this fic xD I'm weird like that... Anyways, there is death in this, and major language, I think.. So watch out. No wining to me, dam nit! Arigatou! :)

**Sweet Sacrifice**

Naruto groaned when we walked into the room. It smelled of blood and alcohol. He looked over to his wife who was passed out on the bed. Blood stains covered the once pink sheets. He rolled his eyes at her and left her there. He walks into the study and sighs.

_It's true, we're all a little insane._

_But it's so clear,_

_Now that I'm unchained._

_Sakura,_

_You're at it again, love. I understand your pain. You miss him. You still love him, don't you? Well, he's gone. Forever. No longer here. Can I not take his place? Will you not love me the way you do him? Of course you won't. You're gone too.._

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_But, it's taking over all the time._

_Are you still scared, Sakura? What's there to be scared of? Sasuke is gone. Orochimaru is dead. Akatsuki is destroyed.. Everything that has ever hurt us is gone! But.. Well, except you. But don't worry, love. I enjoy your pain. It makes me feel alive every time you hit me. And, bonus is you stay with me because I put up with your bullshit._

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing,_

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny, sweet sacrifice._

_Stop crying, Sakura. You're safe now. Oh, I forgot. You don't cry out of fear do you? You cry of him. Sasuke. Because he didn't want you. He left, he is gone. Off somewhere with some other bitch, probably. But that's okay, I am here. Take your sadness and anger out on me. I love it! I'm your life line, aren't I? You love to hurt me. You wish to break me. If you swing hard enough you might._

_One day,_

_I'm gonna forget your name._

_And one sweet day,_

_You're gonna drown in my lost pain._

_One day, love. One day, I'll be Hokage and you'll still be Sakura. One day, I'll be free and you'll still be locked up. One day, you will wonder were you went wrong and I'll be wondering who you are. I'll forget you and move on, hopefully. But.. I love you. I can't leave! I'll try. But I love you._

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_But, it's taking over all the time._

_Stop being scared, Sakura. It's killing you. You're moving slower. You're acting like a fucking zombie! Are you really that dead? Did you really love him that much? You're a whore! You probably rape him if he fucking came back. Are you that fucking sick? Really? You're a stupid bitch.. I hate you._

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing,_

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_And oh, you love to break me. Don't you honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice._

_I love you... I'm sorry for yelling. I love you so much. Stop crying... I hate when you cry... Why do you cry? FUCK! STOP CRYING! Sakura.. SAKURA! Are you scared now? Of me? Why me? I protect you. I love you... You hurt me! You want me to break like you broke, don't you? You want me to die down with you.. If you asked me to, love. I'd destroy the world with us. Just ask me... Just ask..._

_**-(Line Bracket)-**_

_I dream in darkness._

Naruto heard screams in the next room and smirked. He walks slowly to see Sakura curled up in a ball, her hands on her head and she was rocking back and forth.

"Bad dream?" His voice rang out stopping her shaking. She looks at his sick smile. She doesn't see Naruto..

"Sasuke..." She whispers.

_I sleep to die._

"Mmm.." Naruto replies. He knows what's going on in her head. "What's wrong, Sakura."

"I.. I had a nightmare!" She gets up and runs into his embrace. "It was horrible... I was married to Naruto.. and.. You had run from Konoha with some Hyuuga bitch..." She shudders and looks into his black eyes. "You wouldn't do that Sasuke, right?"

Naruto sighs at her illusion.. "No." He kisses her, hoping she would come back to him.

_Erase the silence._

"Let's run away together, Sasuke. Me and you." Sakura smiles at him. Naruto shakes his head.

"I have a better idea, love." She squeals at his nickname, totally lost in her own world. "Die for me." She blinks.

"Will you be there with me when I die?" He nods. She kisses him. "Kill me."

_Erase my life._

With one blow he strikes her heart and she falls limp in his hands. He lays her on the bed and goes back to the study. It's like nothing happened. Sakura is gone. Sasuke is gone. Kakashi is gone. Jariya is gone. Tsunade is gone.

"I am gone." Naruto says to himself.

_**-(Line Bracket)-**_

_Do you wonder why you hate?_

_(Our burning ashes, blacken the day.)_

_Sakura I love you. So much. I'll be with you soon love. We will be with Baachan, and Kakashi-sensei, and Ero-sensei.. Me and you. We will live together in our new world. Our world as love. Not hate. Of life. Not death._

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

_(A world of nothingness, blow me away.)_

_Why did you ask me to kill you? Could you not live without Sasuke? You lost so much... Your parents. Your sensei, both actually. Your best friend. Me. I love you, Sakura... your my one and only. This world is nothing without you. I am nothing without you. Take me with you._

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing,_

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny:_

_Don't cry. I'm home.. I love you. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I'm coming Sakura. We can be together again. Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki. We'll have little girls with pink hair and blue eyes. Our boys will have blonde hair and green eyes. Would you like that? I love you, Sakura.._

_Sweet Sacrifice._

_I love you._

...

**Beta: **_Serene-Aspiration723_

...

**So, how was it? A total bust huh? I was going to upload this like five days ago...**

**But I don't like it.. I've change this like eight times. I don't know.. It doesn't look good.**

**Whatever, the next will be better, I hope!**

**Review?**

**~ 119**


End file.
